This disclosure relates generally to stereophony and specifically to estimating room acoustic properties (e.g., an impulse response) using a microphone array.
A sound perceived at the ears of two users can be different, depending on a direction and a location of a sound source with respect to each user as well as on the surroundings of a room in which the sound is perceived. Humans can determine a location of the sound source by comparing the sound perceived at each set of ears. In an artificial reality environment, simulating sound propagation between the users may use knowledge about the acoustic properties of the room, for example a reverberation time or the direction of incidence of the strongest early reflections. And conventional methods for simulating sound propagation effects and acoustic properties within a room, for example using computer vision techniques to generate a room geometry, have a high computational cost.